Dark Avengers Vol 1 7
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Rain Beredo | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Luke Ross | Inker1_1 = Rick Magyar | Inker1_2 = Mark Pennington | Inker1_3 = Luke Ross | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_3 = Axel Alonso | Editor1_4 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = Well, I say the only good mutant is dead or dying. And so now I say: rise. Rise and destroy! Destroy it all! | Speaker = Simon Trask | StoryTitle1 = Utopia, Part 3 | Synopsis1 = The "Omega Machine" that Dark Beast is using on Hank McCoy is slowly eating him away causing him great pain and torment. In another cell, Xavier tries to console McCoy and give him words of hope. Meanwhile Osborn is not impressed with the test results of the Omega Machine and wants Dark Beast to make sure the machine works in removing powers from mutants, NOT kill them. Elsewhere, Emma and the Dark X-Men are finishing up quelling the riots in San Fransciso and capture the team lead by Hellion. During the skirmish, Daken almost kills Avalanche but Emma stops him in time, reprimanding him that there is no usage of force. While this is all going on, Cyclops secretly meets with Osborn and demands he takes his men out of San Francisco and go bother someone else. Osborn is furious with this demand and threatens to kill Cyclops. The Dark X-Men return to homebase where Emma (still upset over Daken's actions) demands that Osborn and Dark Beast show her around the facility to make sure that all the captured mutants are being treated fairly. While Emma is being shown around, Xavier speaks to her telepathically unbeknowest to Osborn and Dark Beast. Emma tries to find Xavier, but his cell is rigged with a hologram that shows just an empty storage cell. Yet due to Emma's telepathic link to Xavier she tells him not to worry and she will take care of things. Meanwhile, both Dark X-Men and Dark Avengers begin to bicker and fight. Back in San Francisco, Simon Trask gathers a group of Human Sentinels who are ready to destroy ALL mutants good or evil. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Several unnamed agents Antagonists: * Mutant Goon Squad ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Several unnamed Bio-Sentinels Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * * * Cyclops' Jetpack * * and * * Ares' Battleaxe * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Solicit = UTOPIA: CHAPTER 3" The DARK AVENGERS/UNCANNY X-MEN crossover continues! San Francisco teeters on the brink of absolute chaos and the X-Men keep getting in the way of Norman's vision of law and order. So Norman takes his game to the next level: who are the DARK X-MEN? And will Norman's Avengers play nice with Norman's X-Men? Here's a hint: no. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12327 }} Category:Utopia (Event)